This invention relates generally to the field of disposable small volume containers particularly adapted to contain liquids under pressure such as beer and carbonated soft drinks. More particularly it relates to an improved bottle finish and closure therefore adapted to avoid the long standing disadvantages of the metal crown closure commonly used in such applications.
Although considerations of cost are not without importance, the principal requirement for a closure of this type is the ability to maintain pressure within the container over extended periods of time, coupled with the ability to be readily opened in a manner which bleeds excess pressure during the opening operation, so as to void the problem often encountered, for example, when removing a champagne cork. The crown type cap, in cooperation with a glass container has performed reasonably well in this regard, but has not proved effective where the container is formed from less rigid materials.